Merry Christmas, Drake
|writer=Stephen Molaro |release= 5 decembrie 2008|runtime=1 hour, 24 minutes|available=DVD iTunes|rating=TV-G}} Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (titlu original Drake & Josh: Best Christmas Ever) este un film TV, un spun off al sitcom-ului Nickelodeon Drake & Josh. Is notably as the last new production for the series. , , , and reprise their roles as Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Megan Parker, Audrey Parker, and Walter Nichols respectively; several recurring characters from the TV series also reappeared. Prezentare Filmul începe după ce Walter şi Audrey îşi termină vacanţa la tropice. Drake şi Megan se întorc acasă iar Josh le arată decoraţiunile sale - baloane de aer în formă de om de zăpadă. The film starts off with Walter and Audrey as they leave for a tropical vacation. Drake and Megan return home and Josh shows them his snowman air balloon decoration. Megan cuts the string, making the snowman glide away leading to Josh running after it. The scene shifts to Drake and Josh going to the Premiere Theater. Drake tells Josh that he will be throwing a Christmas party on the roof of the Premiere, which Josh doesn't approve of at first because he isn't sure that Helen would allow it. Drake tells him that he has already talked to Helen about it and that it is alright as long as she is invited (and if there's churros). Helen hands Drake a Santa Claus costume to wear in the mall. Josh is upset because Helen told him that he couldn't be Santa (since he lost weight over the years). Meanwhile Audrey and Walter make it to their island, which turns out to be a disaster. Back at the mall, Drake makes out with a teenage girl. Josh is annoyed and yells at them both which leads to the girl leaving. One of the other people, which happens be to an overweight woman, waiting in line for Santa wants a kiss from Drake, starts chasing him until she gets one. He hides and he meets a little girl named Mary Alice Johansson. She says she and her family want the best Christmas ever. He made a Christmas promise he will do so; but it is said in the film that "you can't break a Christmas promise", and Drake doesn't realize he will have to give her family the "best Christmas ever". Next they're at Drake's Christmas party on the roof of the Premiere at the party, Mindy has to leave to go and visit her grandparent's leaving Josh upset. Crazy Steve shows up in front of Drake and Josh, and shows them a wood chipper called Sally on his cell phone. Craig and Eric come and tell Drake that the last song was great and he should perform it in the Christmas parade, but Drake says that he is going to Las Vegas for Christmas to hear a band play, and Josh gets upset. Later on, a few party crashers come to the party, wrecking the tables and food bowls. When Josh calls the police, they inadvertently mistake him for one of the party crashers and arrest him. Not watching Drake, Josh falls off the roof and lands in the back of a pickup truck. The truck drivers drive off with the cops on their tail (in the truck, the Miranda Cosgrove song "Christmas Wrapping" plays). When the truck drivers drive around an intersection, Josh flies out, making the cops grab him. After Josh is arrested and sent to jail, he meets his prison roommate, Bludge. At first, Bludge tries to beat him up, until Josh entertains Bludge with magic tricks. This makes Bludge change his mind about Josh. However, he says he claims he has to beat him up, so he can protect his reputation in jail. Bludge and Josh bang on the walls with Josh pretending to shout in pain, to get others to believe Josh is getting beat up. Mary Alice brings up a story of how she has a sick foster mom and a busy foster dad, Once she finishes her story. Drake knowing he has to fulfill that promise, attempts to break Josh out to help him. But Drake is caught immediately after, landing both Drake and Josh in trouble. Drake and Josh are sent to court. Helen comes in as their lawyer. Helen tells Judge Newman that Drake has made a promise to Mary Alice that he'd give her the best Christmas ever. Then the judge says that he won't send them to jail as long as they fulfill that promise. They meet the cruel and embittered Officer Perry Gilbert, who says that he will take a vote from Mary Alice's family on Christmas asking them if they had the best Christmas ever. If one of them says no they must go to jail for a long time. The duo soon meet Mary Alice's foster family, which include Lily and Violet (two pounding-on-each-other twins), Zigfee (a foreign guy who speaks an unknown language), Trey (a know-it-all), and Luke (a grumpy teenager who is often lonely). They find many ways to give Mary Alice's family the best Christmas ever, but their attempts are foiled by much interference from Officer Gilbert. Drake and Josh confront their sister, Megan, asking her to sabotage Officer Gilbert's doings by bribing her with a rare vintage oboe. However, after hearing that the oboe does not exist, Megan gives up her promise to Drake and Josh. At the Christmas parade, Officer Gilbert tricks Crazy Steve (who arrives in a with the license plate CRAZY 1) into "reminding" the two in front of Mary Alice that they were only being kind to her so that they wouldn't go to prison. Mary Alice and her family leave and threaten to vote "no" when the courthouse asks them to vote, thinking jail as punishment for Drake and Josh for tricking the family. Crazy Steve then left in his DeLorean, and as he did, his license plate fell off and spun around before falling down flat on the road, which was a reference to the movie Back to the Future. Josh goes to visit Officer Gilbert's mother and claims he must hate him and Drake somehow for making his life miserable. His mother remarks Officer Gilbert does not hate them; he hates Christmas. Then, she tells Josh how Officer Gilbert always wanted a pet chimpanzee for Christmas when he was eight, how on Christmas morning, in a cage, a monkey is sitting there right by the tree, how the monkey goes berserk after he lets the monkey out, how it attacks him, smashes the presents, knocks down the tree, destroying the ornaments, and pees on him, and how he has hated Christmas ever since. Drake and Josh realize since Christmas was ruined for him, he wants to ruin it for everyone else. The duo sends Officer Gilbert a sweet baby chimpanzee as a Christmas present, completely changing him in personality. They try to use Crazy Steve's wood chipper, Sally, to make it snow in front of Mary Alice's house. The wood chipper shoots large chunks of ice through the neighborhood where Mary Alice lives and causes more trouble as it destroys everything and nearly kills Mary Alice and her family. The chipper knocks out Drake and Josh and the now-kind Officer Gilbert and other officers take them home. The next morning, Officer Gilbert explained to Mary Alice and her family what really happened, and that Drake and Josh weren't really trying to use them to stay out of prison. They have Officer Gilbert and other officers arrest them and bring them to the living room, where Mary Alice's family and other people surprised them. They then have the vote on whether they all had the best Christmas ever or not, and everyone votes "yes". Josh's former cell mate Bludge comes dressed as Santa Claus to deliver gifts to Mary Alice's family, including a Smith Royal oboe for Megan. Then Mindy arrives too. Crazy Steve gets "Sally" to make snow by using 7 thousand pounds of "hard cheese" and Mary Alice and her family and all the other people enjoyed it. Drake and Josh's parents then arrive home from their troubled vacation at their "bungalow", which blew away in a tropical storm. As everybody plays in the "cheese snow", the film ends with the camera backing up and entire scenery becomes a snowglobe showing the words "The End". Disponibilitate Shortly after the movie's original broadcast, a manufacture-on-demand DVD of the movie was made available on Amazon.com on December 19, 2008. Distribuţie Din seria originală The show's vast majority of recurring characters returned for the special, all played by their original actors. Doar din film Legături externe *Official site * * Conţine text de la: http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Merry_Christmas,_Drake_%26_Josh Categorie:Nickelodeon Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme regizate de Michael Grossman Categorie:Filme din 2008